Victory
by Elthia
Summary: An unexpected change after Luffy's era. A World Noble escapes and becomes a pirate. Aiming to find One Piece in Raftel. Will Victoria succeed, or will she fail?
1. Chp 1 Victoria

**Author's Notes: Greetings! This is my second FanFic, and the idea of a World Noble turning pirate just popped into my mind one day. So I thought, why not write a story about it? And so, here's the result! Oh, and I'm just going to write my stories whenever I feel like it, and I am working on something like 5 pieces of writing at one time, so don't expect it to update quickly.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say this? I don't own One Piece...**

Chapter 1 Victoria

My name is Shakia D. Victoria. I am born as a World Noble, or Tenryuubito. My parents named me so because I am born on the day the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy was executed. I am named after victory, because the death of the infamous Pirate King means victory for my family and the whole government.

Even though he was executed, he achieved many things before that. He managed to wipe out and defeat most of the World Nobles, leaving only my family. He also caused chaos in the Marines, and defeated many pirates as well. He sailed around the world, reaching Raftel at the end of Grand Line. Nobody knew if he found One Piece or not until the day he died. His last words were "I have sailed and gained much freedom. I found, and left One Piece back at That Place. If you want it, go out to sea and search for it!" He said those with a grin. I was very shocked at how a man could smile at the very end of his life. I am also awed by how much freedom he had, exactly the opposite of mine. I want to be like him.

I loathe my life. No, even loath isn't a word strong enough to show how much I despise my life as a World Noble. I am restricted here, not free to do whatever I want. Sure, I have all the power in the world to do everything I want, but that's not the freedom I want. I hate it when my parents just go randomly picking people to kill and made slaves. I am very against this whole act of showing our power over all others. They are innocent people! Even if our ancestors did great things, we still don't have the right to do whatever we want to them. It is our ancestors that did great things, not my family; therefore they don't have the right. My family is bad. I want to go against them.

I have never got any friends in my whole life. In Mariejois where I live, there is only World Nobles. For now, it's only my family, a few relatives, and me. There isn't anybody else here. It is a beautiful place, yes, beautiful, with flowers and trees, but also terrible at the same time. My family has slaves to work for them, and when I tried to talk to them, they always flinch, and move away, as if they are afraid of me. I mean no harm to them. Everywhere, you can hear the screams of slaves being tortured and branded. I tried to block the inhuman noises, but it is quite impossible. It hurts my heart to hear them like this. I want to help them, free them, and put a stop to this tragedy.

I want to get out of that stupid bubble thing on my head which is put on so I don't breath the same air as the "commoners", and I hate the stupid white suit they made me wear. They restrict me, and make me look like an idiot. I want to be free from it.

When I'm still small, I've been "educated" to learn that the Tenryuubito have more power than all others, even more than the highest ranked officer in the government. We can do everything we want.

In my youth, I've heard many stories about the adventures of the "notorious" Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, and how he defeated the marines and reached Raftel. The books my parents chose for me to read all said horrible things about him and his crew, how they were devils to bring the end of the world, and how the Marines succeeded in capturing him and bought his era to an end, but not before he hid One Piece back in Raftel again. But I think differently about how they say that his era have ended; there are still pirates out there, looking for the World's Greatest Treasure One Piece, which Monkey D. Luffy had found after Gol D. Roger, the first Pirate King to leave it at the end of Grand Line. When Gol D. Roger was executed, he left behind his era, in which Monkey D. Luffy aced. He hid One Piece back in Raftel again, he encouraged people to go find it, and pursue their dream. He bought the rise of another pirate era, and so his era hasn't ended yet. He caused it, so it is still his.

I admire his will to be free, and I wanted to find One Piece, the World's Greatest Treasure, to find out what tempts all pirates so much that they are willing to give up their life for it. But I am not going to start in the Grand Line, from the Holy Land of Mariejois, because I consider that as cheating. It would not count as around the Grand Line if I started from the middle. I have to start from the beginning. I am going to find a chance to sneak out of here, and go into East Blue, cause that's where Monkey D. Luffy started his journey. I am going to see the world.

When I'm 10 years old, I finally got my chance. My family is going on a trip to East Blue to visit Goa Kingdom. We got there successfully through the calm belt on a Marine ship and arrived there. Mother and Father went to the Marine Base. I thought, this is my chance, and I prepared for my escape of this horrible life.

Night came, and I took off my suit and helmet and changed into more suitable clothes for moving around, consisting of a T-shirt, shorts and boots I got from a villager. I hid the jewels I had been wearing in the closet with my World Noble clothes. It is a relief to be free from the helmet and also to be able to breath in the cool, fresh night air. I got a grey jacket with a hood to hide my identity in case people came searching for me and recognized me.

In the morning, I had packed a small sling bag with provisions, and I also took with me a Devil Fruit I got from my father as well as a silver knife that can serve as a weapon.

Before my escape, I placed some pillows in my bed, shaping it into a human shaped lump, to gain more time. I also locked the door. I climbed out of the window and jumped down onto the soft blanket I placed there beforehand for my escape. Luckily I made sure that I got the room most convenient for escaping. I got a room facing the forest, and there's a hole in the wall that nobody bothered to mend. I slipped through the hole, silently thanking whoever it was that broke that hole, and I ran away into the night and away from the Royal Palace of Goa Kingdom. I planned on hiding in the outskirts of Goa Kingdom, in the Grey Terminal and the forest beyond. I heard that there's a small village called Fuchsia Village. I would go there occasionally to buy supplies with what I find in the forest, and at the same time I can also grow stronger to become a pirate. I am determined.

Sure enough, late in the next morning, my parents discovered I was gone. There was a lot of trouble; they sent a whole army tramping all over Dawn Island, searching for me. I hid elsewhere whenever they came near one place. That continued for some time, and I was hiding everywhere. Once or twice, they were very close to finding me, but I ran away fast. After a month or so, they gave up, presuming that someone who hated the World Nobles kidnapped me and killed me. Nobody doubted I ran away. They returned to Mariejois. It is my victory.


	2. Chp 2 After the Escape

**A/N: Well, sorry if any of you feel that this is too short, but I wanted to make it this way for it to be not so confusing. Ah, well, the disclaimer.  
**

**Disclaimer: 'm not Eiichiro Oda, don't own One Piece.**

Chapter 2 After the Escape

After Victoria made her escape, she had gone through Grey Terminal, which is barren and burnt down for of the arrival of the World Nobles, and into the Mount Colbo. As a 10 year old she was at that time, she is still very weak, too weak for the dangers she encountered. Luckily for her, she had learnt how to use a knife, as she had been secretly training to be a pirate when she was even younger. She had been able to survive at the edge of the forest, killing smaller prey and surviving on them. She had been badly injured quite a few times, and she had also gotten lost numerous times.

Slowly, she made her way through the forest, and arrived in Fuusha after she is certain that her parent have stopped the searching. If anyone recognized her and reported to the marines, then all her hard work would go to waste. She picked up a metal pole along the way, and she sometimes used it with her knife. She also ate the Devil Fruit and gained its ability. Even then, she is often wounded.

Then, after all those years spent in the forest hunting and striving for survival, she grew stronger. She grew strong enough to fight all the wild animals in the mountain, and she gained agility and stamina. She is able to run and jump around at high speed in the dense forest for a long time. She found and remembered every crook and tree in the forest so well as if it had been her home for her whole life.

As she grew up, she learnt how to use all different kinds of weapons by herself, getting the weapons from bandits and gangs lurking in the forest and in the Grey Terminal. Nearly all her weapons came like that, some she bought at the market of Fuusha. The broadsword on her back is an example. It was a prized winning she got from one of the people with bad minds in the Grey Terminal. She could still remember that day.

She was walking around in the Grey Terminal, having nothing to do. She wanted a new weapon, as a fair-sized tiger had just snapped her old sabre. Sure she beat it, but now she is bored, having sold the meat at Fuusha. She had looked around the markets, but there is nothing in stock. Since the Grey Terminal is the best place to get new weapons, she went there.

She picked up a metal pole, using it as a temporary weapon. Just then, a man with a broadsword that is small for his size slung at his shoulders came across her way. She stopped, and stared at the man who stopped as well and is glaring at her. She sensed a fight, and gripped her metal pole tightly and assumed a fighting stance. The bulky man grinned at the sight of her preparing for a fight, grabbed the sword with both hands, and swung it down at her. Victoria leapt out of the weapon's range, and aimed her swipe at the man's head. He ducked his head down, the pole missing his head by inches, but Victoria knew that would be coming. She slightly grinned, and used all her strength to hit the man on top of his head as hard as she could while still in the air. The first attack was just a distraction. The man wobbled, and crashed onto the pile of waste, unconscious. She landed on her feet, victorious. The man had not been able to even touch a hair of her. She moved the knocked out man out of the way, and grabbed the sword. It was the rule of the Grey Terminal. The winner of a fight can get whatever they want from the loser. So, she took the broadsword and left her metal pole in its place. Then, she left.

Once, she also met mountain bandits, but they were not friendly as Dadan had been to Luffy, but more like cruel, heartless, blood-lust savages. Of course, she beat them all, but had quite a few bad cuts. Their sneaky leader sliced her left eye when his subordinates distract her. Luckily, it didn't hurt her eye. It was only a shallow cut going from the corner of her eye to her cheekbone. In a few days, it healed, and left a scar. She liked it, because it made her unique, different from the World Nobles who never scar themselves.


	3. Chp 3 6 Years Later

**A/N: Hi, this is the third chapter of Victory. I just messed around with the order, and ended up making a new chapter to make things clearer. Here's the result, and hope you aren't confused at the order. The beginning describes Victoria's first time in Fuusha, if you were wondering. It is short as well, because it is supposed to be combined with Chp. 2. Ya. Right.**

**Disclaimmmmerrrr...: I... do... not... own... One... Piece... Okay?**

Chapter 3 6 Years Later

A few months after the World Noble have given up their search on their missing daughter, a petite figure covered with a tattered hoodie could be seen staggering down the roads of Fuusha Village at the edge of Dawn Island, dragging the corpse of a small wolf behind her and a metal pipe on her back. People saw that the stranger is wounded, for they saw the figure staggering and limping slightly. When they saw that, the kind villagers then asked if they could treat the stranger's wounds. But she politely refused, and only asked for medical supplies. They can hear from the stranger's voice that she is a girl. The stranger paid them with the wolf's skin she brought there.

Then, the stranger carried the meat of the wolf to the market, and sold it for a few belis. They saw her stagger back towards the direction of the forest, and nobody knew where she went. It is a mystery for them. For years it was always like that, and the petite figure grew to a teenager, and there are fewer wounds on the stranger as time passed. She bought different things to sell, and the stranger also bought weapons and medical supplies from the market from the money she earned. Nobody ever found out who the stranger was, for she always wore a cloak or something that concealed the face.

Now, in the small village of Fuusha, a tall figure could be seen walking down the streets. It is same person as the petite figure from all those years ago. The figure wore a black cloak with a dark hood that obscured most, if not all of the figure's face. The most startling feature of this person is that she had a huge broadsword slung across her back, and she is dragging a huge bull's corpse behind her, a big bag lying on the back of the corpse. None of the villagers looked surprised though. They are used to the sight of the tall stranger.

The tall stranger is walking down the streets of Fuchsia. Yes, it is indeed Victoria, the runaway daughter of a World Noble, as you may have guessed. This may be the last time she ever sets foot on the Village of Fuusha. She is planning to leave that very day; she has everything prepared. She dragged the carcass down the street, and made for the market.

"Oh, hello! Welcome. Is that bull for sell? You haven't been here for a few weeks now, are you having any problems?" The salesperson at the market greeted, used to her appearance.

"Good day to you, Mister Green. Yes, the bull is for sale, and no, I am not having any problems, everything's fine, I have only been making plans on leaving Dawn Island." Victoria politely answered the salesman's questions. She got to know him over the years, but never let much about her slip.

"You're leaving? Where to? And how?" He looked surprised.

"Yes, I'm leaving, I am going to set sail today once I get a boat." Victoria said.

"Oh, we're going to miss you. You've been a good customer, bringing all the meat down here. It helped us a lot." Mister Green frowned.

"Thanks, now how about taking a look at this bull?" Victoria said taking the bag off the bull and stepping aside for Mr. Green to come and take a look at the bull.

"Hm... I'll say that this is worth 350 belis, and I couldn't be wrong. How about it?" Mr. Green said stroking his greying beard.

"Okay, it's a deal. Where can I get a boat?" Victoria said accepting the pouch of money he handed her.

"If you go down south to the port, you'll see a yellow hut with boats nearby tied up there. That's where you can get a boat. I heard that they just got a good ship there. Good luck with your trip!" Mr. Green bade her farewell and waved as she walked away.

"Thank you again! Bye!" Victoria called out and waved a little in response.


	4. Chp 4 Meeting Elie

**A/N: Hello. This is chapter four. Well, the boat comes, but I don't know enough about boats to describe it. So, you'll just have to use your imagination! Sorry to all those who know much more about ships than I do. Oh, and Elie, I got the idea from Rave Master by Hiro Mashima.**

**Disclaimer: Hoe... I don't, okay?**

Chapter 4 Meeting Elie

Victoria walked down the street leading to the seaside and soon arrived. She saw a little yellow cottage, and walked towards it. The first thing she noticed is a girl shouting at whoever it is in the hut as she walked out, door slamming behind her. The blondish haired girl stuck her tongue out at the cottage, and grumpily sat down on a pile of logs with her shin on her hands, fuming. Curious, Victoria approached the girl and greeted her.

"Hello, I saw you coming out from the hut. Is anything wrong? Maybe I could help you." Victoria asked, taking a liking to the girl at once.

"Who are you?" Elie looked up at the tall, cloaked figure.

"I'm Victoria. What's your name? What happened?" Victoria asked her, wanting to help Elie.

"Oh, I'm Elie. Will you really help me? Pirates attacked my boat, and they capsized it! I managed to swim here, which is not far away, and I need a boat! The crazy old woman in the boat shack wouldn't let me borrow a boat; she said that I got no money, so I couldn't buy one! I promised to pay her back! Now I'm stuck here." Elie said gloomily.

"What are you doing on sea?" Victoria asked with interest.

"I'm a navigator, I went to travel to see the world and learn, but I got news that my mother is sick, so I was going back when the pirates attacked me. What should I do?" Elie sighed in exasperation.

"Do you want to come with me? I can provide a boat, and you can take me to your hometown." Victoria suggested.

"Really? You'd do that? Why do you want to go there?" Elie asked.

"Yes, I'd do that, I want to go there or anywhere because I want to look for a crew to join me as a pirate. Also, I've taken a liking to you." Victoria grinned.

"Wait, you're a pirate? Do you pillage and kill people? If you do, I refuse." Elie said stepping back in caution and narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"No, I don't. I only attack people who anger me, and only if they attack first. I mainly look for treasure." Victoria laughed.

"Oh, okay then. I accept your offer, so let's go buy a boat!" Elie said excited.

They walked towards the little shack, and entered it. The old woman at the counter glanced at them, and grimaced.

"You again? I thought I told you that I wouldn't give you a boat unless you have money. Now go away and don't bother me." The old lady huffed at Elie and scowled.

"What? No, my friend here have money, and we would like to buy a boat." Elie scowled at the woman.

"Really? Show me your money first." The old woman raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

Victoria unslung the bag on her shoulder, set it on the desk, and opened it. Elie and the old woman peered into it, and their eyes widened in shock at the amount of money in there.

"Oh my god. How did you get so much money?" Elie gasped in wonder.

"Well, by saving up over the years and by hunting and selling prey." Victoria shrugged.

"Well, young ladies, this is certainly enough for a fine boat, and you're in luck. We just saved a shipwright from a terrible storm, and he made us a boat in return. It's over there, the one with a claw as a figurehead. It's called the Diving Dragon. Well, do you want it or not?" The old lady said pointing out of the window to a splendid ship with a wooden curved claw shaped decorated figurehead. (Something alike the St. Bliss/Saint Breeze at the Jaya arc, only thinner and narrower and longer.) It is a beautiful vessel, with three cream-coloured sails and a beautiful railing. The ship's body is red; with dark drown streaks on it. At the stern, a beautiful dragon diving down into the foams of the ocean is painted. Victoria felt that she should take the offer.

"Yes, sure. We'll take the boat. I like it. How much does it cost?" She inquired.

"Let's see... I'll say 3 thousand belis, as it is given to us for free. Normally, it would be at least 20 thousand." The old woman said.

"Okay, I accept the deal. Can you prepare it for us?" Victoria said paying the old lady.

"Of course." And she set about calling her workers to prepare it for their journey.

"Well, my boat is all settled now. May I ask you, Elie, what is your hometown's name?" Victoria turned towards Elie.

"Oh, it is called Finn island. It is a bit southeast to here, and it relies on fishing. It is quite a prosperous town, and I'm sure you'll like it." Elie said happily.

"Wow, it sounds like a nice place, maybe I could find a crew mate to join me." Victoria smiled.

"Hello, young ladies, the boat is ready! You can set sail now!" Came the old woman's voice.

"Okay, we're coming!" Elie said going out to the harbour with Victoria following closely.

Close up, the medium sized ship looked very magnificent. The cream-white sails billowed in the wind, and they clambered on, and set sail for Finn Island.


	5. Notice!

**(Since I know that Author's Notes are not supposed to be a chapter, I shall have a little something at the end to show what I intend to do to my existing stories. Well, technically it's still not allowed, but... I'm still going to because this is important.)**

**All right. I admit it. I've been completely neglecting this account for 2 years (time flies, and we can only watch it soar over our heads), and I have no excuse other than life and random obsessions swinging my way and blocking out old ones. So... ha. I've recently just picked my love for One Piece back up again, and I am thinking of rewriting and perhaps even putting some of these stories on hold (or even re-doing my entire account), and here is my reason: Improvement. Needless to say, 2 years can do a lot to someone (especially if said person was barely a teenager), and when I read my stories again... Well, you get the idea. I want to laugh and cry at the same time.**

**No fear, though; I do have loads of new and better ideas that are much more awesome (Why isn't awesomer a word? It should be), and many more ways of improving what I already have.**

**So, ta! Don't look forward to seeing major changes soon, though, I want to enjoy the series first.**

**I apologize for any inconveniences and/or disappointment I may have caused... But everything would get better, I hope!**

* * *

**I would do this in the following format:**  
**Title:** What I am going to do to it, and some background information and ramblings...

**Freed:** This story will be the only one to be kept completely unchanged. I actually am proud of this one, and I still remember how I came up with this in the dead of night and wrote it down in the dark to not let my mother notice that I am awake...

**One Piece Added:** Will most likely be scrapped. Too much clichés and I honestly don't like the style I wrote it in all that much. Or else it would undergo major revision... and by major I mean re-writing the entire plot and only keeping Alian-the-OC the same, or more-or-less the same.

**Please, Don't Call Me Miss:** I will revise my style, but otherwise, not much to change in terms of plot and characterization.

**Victory:** Will have major plot changes: time and place setting will be different, will focus mainly on Grand Line and will be set during Luffy's lifetime. Victoria will not have Devil Fruit powers (not that she had any to begin with), and will not be a pirate, though she still hides from the Marines (who have more success and are more persistent than the original), and will have a slightly altered personality. Basically a whole new story with only Victoria-the-character (mostly) unchanged.


End file.
